Brand New Reality: Ewok Invasion
by 8711
Summary: When the group stumbles into a strange dimension, they had no idea they would encounter THIS. Oneshot, can be considered a part of 'Musical World'.


**Before we get started, I have to write this: **

**My two little brothers actually requested this as a story for _Brand New Reality_. They came up with the plot, and _specifically_ asked me to credit them in it. XD It's really just a parody of _Return of the Jedi_, which we actually happened to be watching when they asked me to write this. X)**

**Anywho:**

**Request from Alec and Liam, who are the Phineas and Ferb in my life. **

**Okay, ^that^ sounded really lame. But it has an element of truth in it, so I'm going to keep it. ;)**

* * *

><p>The portal opened, and Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz tumbled out into yet another strange and foreign dimension.<p>

They all stopped a moment to catch their breaths, having finally managed to shake off the pursuing Normbots. At last, they looked up at their surroundings.

It was a forest, full of humongous trees, roped with thick, tangled vines. The greenery spread for miles in every direction.

All five simultaneously looked skyward.

"Whoa!" Phineas exclaimed. "The trees stretch so far you can't even see the sky!"

They continued to stare up in silence, until…

"Hey look!" Doof exclaimed, who's attention had been diverted. "It's a muffin!"

The other four looked down in time to see Doof blunder towards a large, silver pedestal, on which was set a steaming, golden muffin.

"Uh, Dr. D?" Phineas said worriedly. "I don't think you should touch that! Don't you think it's a little…conspicuous?"

But the evil scientist had already grabbed it.

Immediately there sprang from the ground a giant net, which caught them all and suspended them in the air. They all gave out cries of fear, until they realized that they were simply hanging.

_Great Heinz!_ Perry thought, rolling his eyes. _Always thinking with your stomach._ He then pulled a string in his hat so that it began to whir like a saw. Tilting his head, he began to cut through the ropes.

Doof gave a nervous chuckle.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was a traaaaa—!" All of them yelled as they fell and hit the ground with a crash.

Moaning, Phineas pushed himself into a sitting position.

There was a crack in the underbrush, and his head whipped around.

Something was approaching.

Doof, Candace and Perry sat up next, their eyes widening with fear as they realized something was advancing from all around.

It was…it was…

It was an army of _teddy bear-like creatures!_ Phineas's eyes widened, and he could barely contain a smile of surprise that spread across his face.

Candace giggled.

"Oh, they're so cute!" she exclaimed, grinning. That is, until they thrust sharp spears into their faces.

"Hey!" Doof exclaimed, shoving a spear away. "Point that thing someplace else!"

The creature jumped in surprise, and was about to shove the spear into Doof's face again, when Ferb sat up, rubbing his emerald-haired head.

All around there came gasps of shock and surprise from the creatures, and they whispered to each other in a strange dialect. Then, one by one, the creatures began to bow to him and chant in a sing-song fashion.

Ferb's ever-huge eyes widened even more so. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender...

…and out of his mouth came the same strange language that the creatures were speaking! The creatures stared at him questioningly, but responded in kind.

The other four stared, open-mouthed at the young British boy. His eyes twinkled with the hint of a smile as he looked back at his brother.

"They seem to think I'm some sort of god," he stated, as if it were a normal thing.

That was it. Phineas officially did _not_ like this dimension.

"Let's get going," he growled. He lifted the Other-Dimensionator remote and fired, so that a new portal opened, revealing a parallel universe. He jumped through and said, "Well, c'mon!"

Rolling his eyes, Ferb said a few more choice words to the bewildered creatures, before getting to his feet and following his brother. Candace, Doof and Perry stood as well, and stepped into the portal, continuing in their journey home.

* * *

><p><strong>I know what y'all're thinking:<strong>

**_This was absurdly ridiculous!_ Well, it was supposed to be. X) I just wrote it to amuse my brothers and myself. **

**Tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
